


Each Step is a Step Back to You

by defenestratingreason



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Short One Shot, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestratingreason/pseuds/defenestratingreason
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha say goodbye before Jaune heads out on his mission with Ruby, Ren, and Nora.Tumblr prompt, inspired by the Heather Dale song Each Step





	Each Step is a Step Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Each Step: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypUcOIV4rNk

Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos’s first kiss could be translated very simply into four words:

“I love you.”

and

“Goodbye.”

Luckily, one of those words proved to be unnecessary.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“I’m sure.”

“Because I could help–”

“No. Pyrrha.” Jaune’s hands wrapped around his partner’s and squeezed. “You got shot in the chest by a magic arrow. Not even you can shake that off in a few weeks. My parents’ll take good care of you, and we’ll send an airship your way as soon as we get to Mistral so you can see your family again. But right now, you need to recover.”

“I know.” She extracted her left hand from Jaune’s to push it through his hair; at her touch, he sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into her like some kind of cat. “I just hate to think of you out there risking your life without me,” she continued.

“You of all people should know risking your life isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

Pyrrha let out a tiny huff of laughter.

“Besides.” Jaune pulled back, crossing his arms petulantly. “I’m not _that_  hopeless… anymore. And, you know, I’ll have Ren and Nora and Ruby to… to save my sorry ass.”

“I have perfect confidence in your ability to save your own ‘sorry ass,’” Pyrrha replied smoothly, stepping closer to him with a glowing smile in her eyes. 

Jaune snorted. “Thanks.”

“But,” she added seriously, “I expect it to come back in perfect condition.” Jaune jumped as he felt her hands slide down to the aforementioned body part. “It’s far too pretty to go to waste.”

He burst out laughing. “You know, I’m really gonna miss you.” And then, somehow, the shaking of his body twisted and shifted, and then he was crying into her shoulder, and she was wrapping her arms around his torso and trying not to cry herself.

“Write to me?” she mumbled into his shoulder.

“Every day,” he agreed. “I mean, I won’t be able to send them,” he added, drawing back to look at her, “but I’ll do it anyway. I’ll keep a notebook. You can read the letters when we’re back together in Mistral.”

“Good.” She stood on the tiptoes of her bare feet, and laid a soft kiss on his nose. “I can’t wait.”

When he tilted his head upwards and pushed his lips against hers, it was a promise – a promise that, no matter what, this wasn’t goodbye. Every step he took away from her was one step less until they were reunited, and he was going to do whatever it took to make sure they saw each other again.

And when she melted into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, _her_  side of the kiss could easily be translated into three little words.

“Yes. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr at //defenestratingreason.tumblr.com/post/158917279354/
> 
> Prompted by snowflake-succubus


End file.
